A Goddess's Past
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Before DBGT, DBZ, and Dragonball. Before Frieza and King Kold, before Vegeta had met the Ice-jins, there was a princess that became a god. Bad summary
1. Chapter One

I do not own Dragonball Z or King Vegeta. Just so you know, I'm not talking about Vegeta's father from the Frieza Saga. This is centuries before Frieza came and took over.  
  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
"Momma!" a child giggled, running away from a pissed off soldier. The girl's mother, a beautiful saiyan woman with long raven locks and black eyes, turned around and scooped her child up.  
  
"Yarena, aren't you suppose to be in class?" the Queen asked.  
  
"I no wanna! I wanna puhway!" the two year old girl said. She, surprisingly, had straight raven locks and turquoise eyes though she was a full blooded saiyan. She wore a simple dress, though she was a princess, of midnight blue. A matching headband held her hair back from her face.  
  
"Yarena, you have to learn how to be proper." her mother said softly. She gently began stroking her daughter's tail. Her eyes closed and she cooed, snuggling up against her mother's breast. A soft purr vibrating from her small chest. Annatera sighed and looked fondly down at her daughter, brushing some bangs out of her face. She cooed in her sleep and gripped her mother's dark purple dress in her hands. She rocked her slightly, listening to footsteps coming closer. Her mate, King Venatern, walked in and smiled softly at his daughter.  
  
"She's a little trouble maker isn't she?" he said softly. His mate nodded and smiled at her child. He grabbed her when the the palace shook.  
  
"What's happening?" Queen Annatera asked, holding her crying daughter.  
  
"Guards! What's going on!" he shouted, just before the door was blown open. His brother, King Vegeta, stepped in over the burned corpses of the guards. He held his arm out infront of his mate and second child protectively.  
  
"Father!" his older son was in the guards' arms. He struggled, his black mane lashing in the flurry.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here!" Venatern demanded. Vegeta smirked and waved his hand around the damaged room.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm taking control over your kingdom." he said. He smirked at the terrified look on Annatera's face. "Such a pity, you managed to claim her before me." he said softly. Yarena stared at her uncle in awe, she was too young to understand what was happening but she realised it when Vegeta lunged forward and killed her father.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled. She sobbed into her mother's chest.  
  
"Take the girl, kill the woman." she faintly heard Vegeta order. She was yanked away from her mother and given to Vegeta. She turned to her mother in time to see the soldier kill her.  
  
"Momma!" she struggled against her uncle but it didn't do anything. He carried her out of the room, whispering to the guards on his way. She grabbed her brother's arm and tried to stay with him. Vegeta quickly yanked her hand off just as the guards threw him in the room. A painful scream followed shortly. "No!" she cried and struggled to get free but he carried her out of the palace with ease. He shot into the air and floated above the palace. Nodding to a soldier, he sent a ki blast at the palace. It exploded and he flew back to his own, his niece staring at her destroyed home with wide unblinking eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the image was engraved in her mind. Her home, burning to the ground and all the servants either taken prisoner or killed. Her uncle landed back on the ground in the courtyard and carried her to her new rooms. He laid her on the bed and left. She laid on the bed, not moving. She finally fell asleep, a tiny fist wrapped tightly around her mother's blue oval pendent. 


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Dragonball Z or King Vegeta. Just so you know, I'm not talking about Vegeta's father from the Frieza Saga. This is centuries before Frieza came and took over.  
  
Chapter Two: News  
  
Yarena had become silent when in the presence of her uncle. Despite her young age, her memory had been scarred for life with the image of her destroyed home. Her uncle was upset with her sudden silence but grudgingly excepted it. He was rather upset because she had a very beautiful voice. When she was young, she would sing and dance playfully for them when they saw each other. Not anymore though. She refused to open her mouth when near him. Occasionally, he heard her singing softly to herself when in her rooms but that was it.  
  
She spun around in her rooms, dancing to imaginative music. She was singing a song her mother had sung to her:  
  
There's a voice that I can't see. Sometimes in dreams, it calls to me. I hear a voice, but no one's there. It says be strong, you best beware.  
  
It's up to you, you've got to choose. Are you gonna win, or are you gonna lose?  
  
You've got to never give up, no, never give in. And when you fall down, you've got to get back up again. You know, you've got to be a fighter if you're ever gonna win. Hey! You've got to never give up, no, never give in.  
  
When something's trying to pull me down, I'm feeling weak, I can't go on, I'm really deep in something strong, I feel those above carryin' me along.  
  
It's up to you. You've got to choose. Are you gonna win, or are you gonna lose?  
  
You've got to never give up, no, never give in. And when you fall down, you've got to get back up again. You know, you've got to be a fighter if you're ever gonna win.  
  
It says be strong, you best beware. It's up to you, you've got to choose. Are you gonna win, or are you gonna lose?  
  
You've got to never give up, no, never give in. And when you fall down, you've got to get back up again. You know, you've got to be a fighter if you're ever gonna win. Hey! You've got to never give up, no, never give in.  
  
You've got to never give up, no, never give in. And when you fall down, you've got to get back up again. You know, you've got to be a fighter if you're ever gonna win. Hey! You've got to never give up, Oh, no, never give in."  
  
She sighed and walked over to the desk, sitting down in the chair. She pulled out a hairbrush and began brushing her long locks. She sighed again and took out an old faded picture. She had managed to keep it from her uncle, it was of her parents, brother and herself. She fingered the picture before putting it back under her pillow. She turned to look at the door when someone knocked. She rose gracefully and opened the door. She bowed her eyes to the ground when she saw her uncle.  
  
"Don't Yarena, stop this foolishness now." he growled. She didn't do anything. He growled and grabbed her chin, he roughly pulled her chin up so he could look at her face. His black eyes locked with her turquoise and stared. "You will be wed to a nobleman in a few months. I want you to start talking before he arrives today." he dropped her chin and left. She stared at his back before closing the door and leaning against it. She closed her eyes, a tear falling from her eye. It slid down her pale cheek and fell from her chin. She opened her eyes at the soft sound of something small hitting the hard floor. She looked down to see a small diamond on the floor. She knelt and lifted it up. It had the perfect shape of a tear. She blinked and rose to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled a pouch out. She dropped the diamond in and put it back.  
  
Several servants came in, holding several pieces of cloth. She was fitted and fussed over by the servants, deciding on a very light beige cloth as her new gown. Yarena sighed, her eyes slowly filled with tears. When the servants finally left, she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She woke a few moments later, dried her tears and slipped her mother's necklace on her neck. She had fixed the broken chain and now she wore it whenever they had guests. Her fingers lightly touched the rare stone, it growing warm and filling her with strength. She stayed in her room, not coming out at all. The servants brought her finished dress into her room and made her slip it on, then started adjusting it to fit her. It had long sleeves and a tight bodice, shaping to her hips but flowing out around her legs. She wrapped her tail around her waist, staring at her reflection.  
  
"You look beautiful, your Highness." one servant gushed, smiling proudly at her. She nodded and smiled slightly, silently thanking her for her compliment. The older servant began fiddling with her hair, tying it in an intricate braid. Her bangs were long enough to brush her cheeks, covering her eyes. Carefully, one servant placed her silver circlet on her forehead, showing her rank as a princess. Yarena slipped a silver ring on her finger, before following the servants. Two guards waited outside, they escorted her to the dining hall, which was where Vegeta was holding a welcoming party. She straightened, looking proud before entering the hall. She ignored the whispers and sat at the table, her seat was next to Vegeta's wife. She waited patiently, until the horns blared and her fiance walked in. 


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Dragonball Z or King Vegeta. Just so you know, I'm not talking about Vegeta's father from the Frieza Saga. This is centuries before Frieza came and took over.  
  
Chapter Three: Meetings and Attacks  
  
Yarena stared at the nobleman, her fiance. She had seen him training in the courtyard. He always stared at her when she passed and gave her looks that would be considered disrespectful. He always acted infront of her uncle, pretending to be respectful. She had heard him talking terribly of her uncle. She gulped and touched her aunt's shoulder. She blinked and looked at her niece.  
  
"Yarena?"  
  
"May I please be excused, I feel ill." she whispered. Her aunt nodded, touching her forehead. Yarena gladly rose and passed her fiance, not looking at him. When she got out of the dining hall, she leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She had trouble breathing, for some reason, and she slowly went to the garden. She relaxed once surrounded by the plants. She knelt down on the ground, smiling gently at the plants. She leaned against a tree, closing her eyes as she began to sing.  
  
"Inch by inch, row by row 'Gonna make this garden grow All it takes is a rake and a hoe And a piece of fertile ground Inch by inch, row by row Someone bless these seeds I sow Someone warm them from below 'Til the rain comes tumblin' down  
  
Pullin' weeds and pickin' stones We are made of dreams and bones I feel the need to grow my own 'Cause the time is close at hand Grain for grain, sun and rain I'll find my way in nature's chain I'll tune my body and my brain To the music of the land  
  
Inch by inch, row by row 'Gonna make this garden grow All it takes is a rake and a hoe And a piece of fertile ground Inch by inch, row by row Someone bless these seeds I sow Someone warm them from below 'Til the rain comes tumblin' down." she spread the skirt of her dress out around her, singing the song softly.  
  
"Plant your rows straight and long Temper them with prayer and song Mother earth will keep you strong If you give her love and care An old crow watching hungrily From his perch in yonder tree In my garden I'm as free as that Feathered thief up there.  
  
Inch by inch, row by row 'Gonna make this garden grow All it takes is a rake and a hoe And a piece of fertile ground Inch by inch, row by row Someone bless these seeds I sow Someone warm them from below 'Til the rain comes tumblin' down  
  
Inch by inch, row by row Someone bless these seeds I sow Someone warm them from below 'Til the rain comes tumblin' down."  
  
She sighed, finishing the song. She opened her eyes, turning around when she sensed someone behind her. She reeled back, Torundo was standing there.  
  
"Well, my love, I'm so glad you have finally given me your gift of song." he bowed slightly to her, letting his eyes linger over her. She turned away from him in disgust.  
  
"Leave me alone. I am not your love, nor will I ever be." she hissed. Instead, Torundo stepped closer, reaching out to touch her hair. She growled, eyes narrowing. He pulled back, knowing he nearly overstepped his boundaries. "Touch me, I dare you." she stood and left, growling until she couldn't see him. She pulled her braid over her shoulder, going back to the dining hall. She walked back up to the table, looking at her uncle. He sent a questioning look at her and she touched her hair. His expression hardened, but not towards her. She turned, seeing a very powerful lord walk in, one whom wasn't invited to the celebration.  
  
"Your Majesties, your Highness." he bowed to them, his cape opening slightly. Yarena caught a glimpse of a concealed weapon under the cloak, right before he grabbed it and pulled it out, prepared to throw it at her uncle.  
  
"No!" she grabbed his hand, preventing him from throwing the dagger. The guards raced forward, but were too far. He knocked her away, launching the dagger at her uncle. It hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground. Yarena never realised she had moved until she was kneeling beside her uncle's side. She held his head in her lap as the guards took the lord away. He was slowly bleeding to death, already he was going pale. His wife was crying and pleading to their gods to let him live. Yarena gently took the dagger and pulled it out, throwing it away and bowing her head. Two tears slid down her cheeks, one lightly fell on his wound. Everyone gasped as the wound slowly healed, aided by the second tear that fell. She opened her eyes, meeting her uncle's surprised ones. Two healers picked him up, taking him to the hospital wing in the castle.  
  
"Yarena!" her aunt hugged her, weeping with joy. 


	4. Chapter Four

Yarena brushed her hair in her rooms, her eyes downcast. She was already well known because of her eyes, and now she had the ability to heal someone with her tears. She had confined herself to her rooms for the past three days, no one allowed to come in. The servants had brought some food to her but it was mostly uneaten, only a few nibbles on everything. Yarena felt like she couldn't face anyone, and she was dreading when her uncle would come and talk to her. She knew that he would be coming soon, but she didn't have the strength to face him.  
  
She looked up into the mirror, her eyes locked on her reflection. She stared at the girl in the mirror, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "Who am I? I'm not a princess, I'm not a normal saiyan, what haven't I done?" she looked out the window, her eyes locking on the training soldiers. Her eyes widened slightly, realising that she had the urge to learn how to fight. Her nervousness about meeting with her uncle vanished as she thought of what to speak to him about. She leaped out of her seat at a knock on the door, surprising her. She fixed the chair and pulled her hair back before opening the door. Her uncle stood on the other side, bandages could be seen from under his royal cape.  
  
"Yarena, may I come in?" he asked. She opened the door all the way and stepped aside, letting him enter. She closed the door before any of the suitors could manage to squeeze into the room. Vegeta had his back to her, looking out the window. "I've been told, that you've locked yourself in here. May I ask why?"  
  
"I've been thinking." she answered. He turned his head slightly, letting her know that he was listening. "I want to be trained as a soldier." she let out. Vegeta was surprised about this, turning around to face her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to become strong. Like you," she turned away, keeping her eyes to the ground. "The guards in the dining hall were too slow. I was quicker than them but lacked knowledge on how to protect you and myself. I want to be able to protect someone if the need arises." Vegeta stared as for the first time, she opened up to him.  
  
"All saiyans have the urge to learn how to fight. But women aren't supposed to join the men on the battle field."  
  
"But they do, I've seen several," she interrupted. "Please Uncle, this is the only thing I ask of you." she pleaded. He turned away to stare out the window again.  
  
"Alright, I'll get my best trainer to come and train you, you won't speak of this to anyone got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good," he turned to walk out the door, pausing to rest his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered, throwing away his pride for a moment. His hand lifted to his shoulder, unconciously.  
  
"It was my duty." she responded. He nodded and left, leaving a small bit of comfort in her heart. "Yes, it was my duty." she repeated.  
  
***  
  
Yarena had decided that she did NOT like her new trainer. He always kept boasting about the battles he's been in, never actually letting her train to her maximum. Whenever he felt that she was in danger, he would stop her and make her watch him do a few punches and kicks. She got extremely frustrated with this after a week, but she dared not tell Vegeta. He would think that her trainer was pushing her too hard, and would get another with a softer attitude.  
  
Which was why she was sneaking into the training room in the middle of the night. She stretched out and smoothed her training clothes out. A short sleeved, blue, spandex shirt and tight, blue spandex shorts. She had white boots on, but not the gloves. She loosened her muscles out and started going slow, remembering when she had watched her father train. He had only trained in the training room about twice a week but he always had wieghts on his back, shoulders, arms, and legs. That helped him greatly in becoming stronger, but she couldn't xarry wieghts as she learned how to be proper. Besides, the training was a secret between Vegeta and herself. She couldn't carry training wieghts around. So she made up for it, training every night and working harder during the night than in the day(she did NOT want to watch her trainer flex his muscles).  
  
She paused, thinking about her trainer. He seemed really interested in her, almost like he was trying to impress her. It also made alot of sense that he was trying to hold her back from learning the martial arts, he didn't want to become overpowered by a female. She frowned and trained harder, she was going to have a littl chat with her trainer, but she first wanted to be able to beat him first. She trained every night for a month before she realised that her body was changing. She had become slightly more muscular, and when she powered up, her hair would flicker gold.  
  
Her hair, that was another issue. She had decided to ask her Aunt if she could cut it. Her Aunt had looked puzzled by the request but agreed to it. Now her hair was much shorter, coming to around her ears instead of her hips. Vegeta had been shocked the next time he had seen her, before nodding in agreement. She also had more conversations with her Uncle, and he was impressed with her progress. He thought it was her trainer's work doing this, but she had decided to show him the truth. He decided one day to stop by and see how she was doing during one of her training sessions. She was doing push ups, a large bag of wieghts on her back. Her trainer looked slightly envious, but Vegeta saw another emotion in his eyes. He was attracted to her.  
  
"Yarena," he aknowledged his presence to them. They looked over to him, waiting. "Power up, I want to see how powerful you have become." Yarena looked bewildered for a moment before shrugging off the wieghts and standing. She stood up, straightened her back and closed her eyes in preparation. Her eyes shot open as her energy shot around her, sending gold rays across the room. Her hair spiked up, her energy condensing around her until it happened. Her eyes stayed turquoise but her hair went from black to gold instantly. Vegeta could only stare at this in awe, her trainer fell over in shock. As quick as the transformation was, it ended. She collapsed on her knees, her hair turning back to its original black color. Sweat dripped down her face, her breathing deeply.  
  
"Tha..that was the...first time...I went...to my max." she said between gasps. 


End file.
